


Sad Dads, the Daddening

by armouredescort



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Castlevania: Mirror of Fate, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Gen, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armouredescort/pseuds/armouredescort
Summary: I illustrated the death scene in Mirror of Fate because I love angst.Some sad art for a rad person.





	Sad Dads, the Daddening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BriarCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarCrow/gifts).



> Happy Secret Santa!


End file.
